Birds Adventure 2
by Jeff117
Summary: The gangs are back for more adventures.How ever,Daniel is alive,and he and Nigel will seek out to stop them.(Sequel to Birds Adventure)YOLO IS POWER!
1. UPDATE

**Alright guys,now as you can see,this new story is not published yet.**

**But it well be soon after i finish my Land Before Time story.**

**Its still in progress but yeah.**

**So please if you have any ideas for this sequel just PM me.**

**And yes this is going to be named,Birds Adventure 2.**

**So please read Love is Always powerfull **

**and A new Adventure story before reading Birds Adventure please. **

**Anyway chapter 1 won't be publish for awhile.**

**If you haven't read my **

**Land Before Time story which im working on,read it.**

**Bye for now guys.**


	2. Chapter 1:Okay,i lied

**Okay,i lied guys,i am going to do each chapter in each storys.**

**Enjoy and sorry for,what ever,LOL!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Okay,i lied

* * *

Luiz and the others are completely staring at Daniel who is alive.

'Listen,Daniel,no one send you here to-'He was interupted.

'Oh,you all don't even know me,im just a Macaw who died and came back to life,i take you're Nigel who is tied up?'Daniel said.

Nigel nodded.

'Um guys,would you give us minutes please?'Luiz's friends nodded and leaves them.

'So wait um,Daniel,if you don't leave now-'

'Or else?'He give Luiz a evil stare.

'Um...Never mind,why are you here,and what do you want?'

'na na na,just ask me...When Nigel tieds you up.'

He looks at Nigel who is free and grabs Luiz with his strong talons,and ties him up.

'Okay,now that you want to to get tied up,can i ask-'

'I know,i heard you idiot,there is two Green Wings Macaws that i want, names is John and Lisa,

they are in the jungle somewhere and i want Nigel?'

'Yes Daniel?'Nigel said.

'You know what you're looking for right?'

He nodded with the evil smile.

'Good,in seven days Nigel,you bring Lisa John Blu and Jewel here,alive,and if they have kids,just leave them where they were.'

'Under stood Daniel,and what are we going to do about this bullshit dog?'

'Leave him here,in case he gets hungry,throw a fish at his face.'

* * *

Birds of heaven,Snakes of Hell,Humans half heaven and hell,the morning of animals waking up of singing,dancing,and the family,Green Wings Macaws sleeping in there hollow,dreaming.

Male father Macaw name is John,he is a big Macaw,he has a wife name Lisa,they were brother and sister for awhile,their parents got killed years ago in their chickhood.'Which they are alive.'

They become mates a year ago after their fight,and beginning to have kids,their kids are now almost a year old,their names is Carter and Gloria.

They all been a wonder family,and now they are ready to get to the next level.

John wokes up from his sleep and looks at Lisa who is sleeping with Carter and Gloria in her wings.

He walks outside,and see's the sun rising in the sky,he walks back inside and see's his wife waking up.

She looked up at his who is face to face.'Well good morning my handsome man.'

He give her a quick kiss and said.'And good morning too my beautifull woman.'

She giggles at'Woman word'.She notices shes holding the kids in her wings.

'You wait here Lisa,im going to get breakfest,be right back.'He flys off to get breakfest.

* * *

Blu wakes up and he see's his wife Jewel.

He smiles and leaned towards her forehead and kissed it.

'_Be right back my love._'He flys away to get breakfest for her and the kids.

* * *

John landed on the tree to get see's his friend Blu,landed too right next to him.

'Hey Blu,hows you doing?'He asked as they shake their talons.

'Im doing good John,getting breakfest for you're family too?'

'Yep,Lisa is awake,but not our kids.

What about you're's?'

'They are not awake yet.'

'Listen Blu,im sorry that i yelled at you and Jewel last night,its just drives me crazy.'

'Its okay John,you have a rights to yell at us.'

'I know,man i did not know you and Jewel are...Yeah.'

'I know same least she's my sis now.'

'Yeah,but hey how-'

'Hey amigos!'They heard Rafael voice,he flew down and hugs them.

He lets go of them.

'Man Rafael,how come you're very happy?And hey.'Blu said.

'Because my brother and sister are going to HaloSoulsRCA club!'

'Oh god,is it the Halo and Dark Souls games-'John was interupted.

'No,the club is where brother and sister who are husband and wife have fun and-I don't know the rest.'

'Oh...Hey maybe i can bring Lisa to that is my sister anyway.'

'Great idea what about you?'

Blu is trying to say something.'Um...I i don't know if Jewel will like it.'

'Why Blu?Is it because Jewel is you're Sister and you're wife?!'John and Rafael started laughing.

'Ha ha ha,okay fine,i will talk to Jewel about it.'

* * *

**Lol,John and Rafael makes fun of Blu.**

**Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 2:HaloSoulsRCA Club Part 1

**Here you go,new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:HaloSoulsRCA Club

* * *

Blu and Jewel's kids are playing outside with John and Lisa's kids.

Jewel is on Blu's lap while his back is against the tree wall.

'So Blu,what do you want to do today?'She said with sexy voice.

'Well um...G how can i say this...Would you like to go to HaloSoulsRCA club with me?'He asked.

'Wait is it like vi-'

'Its not a video games place.'He leaned his head to her ear and whispers to her.

'Oh OH,i get it now.'

'Yeah,but i don't know the um Jewel?'

'Yes.'

'Im sorry about last night.'He felt a tear from his eye.

She felt a tear too.'Im sorry to was our fault.'

'We put our kids in dangered.'She hugged him and cries with him.

'Jewel,i don't care if you're my sister,but you're still my wife,and we have our own kids.'

'Same here Blu.'

'Oh and i forgot.'

'What?'

He placed his wing on her chin to lift her head up to face him.

'I will always love you no matter what.'

'...'Sniff'...I will always love you too .'

They kissed each other as they hold each other.

* * *

Blu and Jewel landed at HaloSoulsRCA went inside to look around,but they heard a voice.

'Blu Jewel you're here!'

They heard John's voice.

They see John Lisa Mark Kally Kan Beta Nico Ross sitting waiting for them.

'Hey guys,you here too?'Jewel asked.

'Yep,before you guys came.'Lisa said.

They sat down right next to them.

They were about to chat,but...

'Con are you sure this is a right place?'Female Scarlet Macaw asked.

'Why yes Nova,this is a right place.'Con the Scarlet Macaw said as they entered the club.

'Hey you two are new too?'Beta asked.

'Why yes toucon.'

'Toucan.'

'Sorry,i can't say things right.'

They sat down right next to all of them.

'So Ross,when will it start?'Jewel asked Ross.

'Two minutes.'

'...Okay then.'

There was silenced for 30 seconds,but Con broke it.

'Oh sorry,this is my sis aka my wife Nova,im Con.'

'Nice to meet you two.'

DING!

Two Millitary Macaws came out of the wooden door with rings on them.

'Hello and welcome to HaloSoulsRCA Club.'Female one said.

_Oh my god why!_John yells in his mind.

To be continue...

* * *

**Sorry guys im going to end this chapter right here.**

**Part 2 soon...**


	4. Chapter 3:HaloSoulsRCA Club Part 2

**Hey guys,sorry i haven't made a new chapter for my storys for awhile.**

**But i was really buzy with stuff like,watching Bates Motel with my mom,playing Xbox games,house work and more.**

**I feel bad that you guys wanted to see new chapter for my storys,but here let me make it up to you guys,i am going to make chapters quickly and of course sorry that my grammer in my storys suck,but i will try to make it better...I hope.I am going to make a new story for Rio,its going to incest,i know that you guys don't like it,but if you guys want to know what incest is,look it up on wikipedia,but i never seen someone make a incest story in Rio fanfiction,well i seen some incest from corration storys and yeah.**

**I will make a new story and new poll soon.**

**Anyway guys,enjoy this new chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3:HaloSoulsRCA Club Part 1

* * *

'I am Alice and my husband Jim,and today we both are going to talk to each husband and wife about how they become together at the same time,so we will start with the Scarlet Macaws.'Alice pointed at Nova and Con.

They all looked at them.

'Wait,before She and i begin,are there any rules in this club?'Con asked.

'Well,we are going to tell it later.'Jim said.

'Why not just now?'Blu asked.

He looked at him and said.'Hey,no question until we said so.'Then he looked back at them.'Start.'

Con looked at Nova and she nodded,he looked at them and begins the story.

'Well,it all starts 6 years ago.'

* * *

(6 Years Earlier)

'Good night my sweet babys.'Con and Nova's human friend went to her room for sleep.

Con got up and jump to the ground and landed,he walked over to the table to fly up there.

Nova looked at him.'Brother,what are you doing?'

'What do you think im doing.'He said,annoyed.

'Oh good,now you're stil pissed off.'

'I am not.'

She jumped down where the big box holding the big vine.'Yes you are.'

He jumped down right next to her.'Really sister?Are we going to start a arguement again?'

'I don't know...Maybe!'

'Oh good now my sister is going to have a agruement with me,again!'He said to himself.

'I hate you!'

'Well i hate you too!'

Right where she pushed him to the ground,she slip on the floor and bang her head on the box and the vine starts to come down to her head.

'NOVA!'

She covered her head so that she won't get hit on the head.

5 Seconds later she opened her eyes and removes her wings from her head,she looked up and see's her brother holding a vine with his wings,he got really close to her.

They looked each other's eyes for one minute and they started leaning their heads closer and closer until their beaks touched for a kiss.

They closed their eyes while kissing each other while he put the vine down on the floor.

* * *

(Past)

'So she and i became lovers after the first kiss we had,1 year ago,we become mates and we have 6 kids,and that is how we become together.'Con finished as Nova rested her head on his shoulder.

'Wow,that was cute.'Alice said.'We love it,don't you honey?'

'Yes my sweet heart.'Jim said as he kiss her cheek.

* * *

43 Minutes later after the questions on Nova and Con,and talks are now begin with Blu and Jewel.

'So Blu and Jewel,how did you two get together?'Jim asked them.

They looked at each other and they did not know where to start.

'Ummmm,oh god where can i start...Okay before Jewel and i knew we were siblings.I met Jewel again at the place,and we got chained up together,and danced and got our chains cut off,and on the plane,she broke her wing,and she fell and i jumped down to save here,she kissed me and thats how we got together.'Blu finished his quick short story.

'Um,why can you just tell the whole story?'Alice asked.

'I don't know,i was scared.'

Jewel rested on his lap and wrap her wings around him and said.'Hey,its okay Blu,at least we got together before we knew we were brother and sister.'

He wraped around his wings around her and pulled her closely.

'That is so cute with you two,okay so lets start with John and Lisa.'Alice said.

John was going to tell a story,but Lisa want to for him.

'Im just going to tell a story for John,See,after John and our parents died,i begininng to fall in love with him,i never give my feelings to him until we grown up,we got into a argument when when he tried to kiss me and and i was sad that he left me alo alone in the hollow.'She begins to cry.'I found him after Eva told me where he is,i i said'Sniff'I said i was sorry to him and we made up and...Oh god!'She crys jump on John and crys in his shoulder.

He wraped his wings around her to cheer her up.

'Hey hey its okay Lisa,you don't have to tell that okay with you Alice?'

Alice nodded and smiles.

Lisa looked up at him with tears.'Im sorry John,i wish i would have never scream at you when you try to kiss me,It was my fault for yelling at you and-'

'Its okay Lisa,and im sorry that a scream at you too.'

He put his wing on her head and bring her to a kiss.

Blu looks at Jim.'Um,should we give them some privacy?'

He nodded and everyone left John and Lisa making out.

* * *

**Again,sorry guy that i havrn't made a new chapter for awhile,but my birthday is coming on May 30th this month,and when i post the next chapter,i will tell you what i got for my birthday,so yeah and please review if you have a and if you still haven't read my Love is always powerfull story,then please go read it.**


	5. Chapter 4:Gloria and Carter's Fun

**Hello everyone and yesterday was my birthday,and i promise that what i got for my birthday,here is what i got...**

**I got PS3 with PS3 games,4000 Microsoft Points,Black Ops 2 Season Pass,and God of War collections.**

**Thats all i got and i had a wonderfull birthday.**

**Here are my replys to the reviews.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Why thank you,and thanks for follows and i love you're storys alot and keep it up :)**

**Loco Vampire:Thanks and i will try to work on my grammer more.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:I know right.**

**Loco Vampire(Again):Sorry i haven't reply to you're comment,um its not the disco club,its like a small place like...I don't know.**

**Loco Vampire(?):I know my Daniel OC got a virus from you're Carlos OC in you're story.**

**So here is the new chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4:Gloria and Carter's Fun

* * *

Gloria and Carter flew in to the hollow after the visit of Rafeal and Eva.

They see their father holding Lisa in his wings,they know that their mother cried.

'Mom,are you okay?Its looks like you been crying.'Carter said.

'Im okay Carter,i was crying of happyness.'Lisa smiles.

'You sure Mom?'

'Im sure.'

'Hey kids,why don't you two play for awhile while you're mother and i have some fun.

Just don't be out to long,okay?'John asked them.

They nodded and flew out of the hollow.

* * *

Gloria Rosa and Pearl are having a girls talk while Carter Matt and Sam having boys talk.

'So Gloria,how is you're brother doing?'Pearl asked.

Gloria have her head down after that question.

'Gloria are you okay?'

'Yes Pearl,im just...'

'What Gloria,you can tell us.'Rosa said.

She looked up at them.'I think im in love with Carter.'

They both have their beaks droped after those words.

'You're in love with you're brother?'Pearl asked.

She nodded sadly.

'Then why are you sad about it?'Rosa asked.

'Because i have a feeling that he won't love me or return my feelings back.'

'Gloria,don't say that,he does love you.'

'Then how do you know?'

'...Never mind.'

'Thanks,im not going to give him my feelings until were older.'

'That good idea Gloria,just save it for him until were all older.'

* * *

'Guys,really,im in love with my sister okay!'Carter yelled.

'Geez Carter,you don't need to yell at us.'Matt said.

'I know,but i love her,but i don't think she will love me back.'

'What are you talking about Carter,she will love you back...I think.'Sam said.

'Yeah,maybe you're right,im not going to tell her about it until were it guys?'

'Got it!'Both agreed.

* * *

So So they all return home to their parents,but they been watched by a robe Macaw.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter guys,but yesterday was my birthday anyway and thanks to who saids happy birthday to me...**

**Richardo the Black Hawk**

**Loco Vampire**

**Thanks guys,and i will make a new chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 5:Im Fine

Chapter 5:Im Fine

* * *

John is still holding Lisa in his wings after their kids went to sleep,it is night time and they are outside watching the beautiful moom.

John looks at Lisa and said.'You okay Lisa?'

She looks up at him

.'Im fine,thanks to you.'Then she smiles.'Im sorry i cried today.'

'Its okay Lisa,you cried because that day when we had an arguement.'

'I know,before we become mates,John im still sorry about that day.'

He kissed her forehead.'Im still sorry too Lisa,it won't happen again.'

'You promise?'

He nodded his head.'I promise.'And smiles.

Then they both gave each other a kiss.

* * *

(Morning)

'Hey Blu?'Jewel asked Blu as she rub his back while their kids are playing.

'Um?'He looks back at her.

'Do you want to go visit Mom and Dad?'

'Um...Are we going to-'

'Were going to let John and Lisa babysit them.'

'Okay,i'll go.'

She kissed him.'Thats my clumsy bird.'

Blu blushed.'You're going to tell they about it will you?'

'No.'Jewel lied.

'Good.'He said.'So Jewel,do you liked that club we went?'

'It was...A little bit boring.'

'Man same here.'

Jewel's now done rubbing turned around

and wrap her wings around him and put her beak into his.

* * *

John flys to a club where he and Lisa went.

He went inside and see's Alice doing something.

He walks to her.'Hey.'

She jumped and look back at him.'Man you scared me.'

'Sorry.'

'Its are you here?The club is closed for today.'

'I know,i just want to talk to you about Lisa.'

'You're sister?'

'And wife yes.'

'Is she okay now.'

'Yes,she's fine,she was just upset thats all.'

'Is she still upset now?'

'No,i made her happy now,so she's alright.'

what do you want to talk to her about?

'Well you see...Um...crap how can i tell you.'John whispering something to Alice ear to tell her.

He pulled back and seeing her shocked.

'Su,sure John,i would be happy to help.'

'Thank you Alice,and could you tell Jim about it?'

She nodded.

* * *

Nico feeling Ross's belly and he can feel the eggs inside of her.

'Man Ross,can't wait to raise these kids with you.'He said as he continues to feel her belly.

'Same here Nico.'She wrap her wings around him and pulled him closer to her.

'Ross,im so glad you're in Rio to be with me.'

'I know.I love you Nico.'

'I love you too Ross.'

They pulled each other for a big long kiss.

'Hey brother and sister!'They stoped kissing and see's Sam infront of them.

'Sam!'They ran to him and hugged him before he hugs them back.

'How are my favorite siblings doing?'He broke the hugs.

'We been doing great Sam,just staying home with Ross.'

'Thats what about you sister?'

'What Nico saids,what are you doing here Sam?'Ross asked.

'Just wanted to visit you hey do you guys want to go

visit John and Lisa and their kids later?'

'Yes,what about you Nico?'

'Yeah man,we haven't visit them for awhile since

that night where John got Blu and Jewel back together.'

* * *

**New chapter soon,here are my replys to reviews.**

**Loco Vampire:You got a trophy?So i take you had a wonderful birthday?**


	7. Chapter 6:Lisaandyou'reKids areinDanger!

**Hello everybody,and today here is the new chapter for this story.**

**I don't know how many chapters im a going to make.**

**I thnk there will be 6 or 7 more left.**

**By the way i would love to thank Loco Vampire for the idea for this story**

**Thanks Loco Vampire,i own you one:)**

**So now,enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6:Lisa and you're kids are in danger!

* * *

Daniel landed at in dark area.

He see's John getting mangos for Lisa and his kids.

'Now for my evil plan.'Daniel made a evil laugh.

He landed behind John while getting mango's.

'Hey John.'He said in good voice and made a good smile.

John just stood there for a turned around slowly and face Daniel.

'Da...Daniel?You're alive?

'Yes alive.'

John ran to him and hugged him.

'Looks like you're happy to see me again.'

'Oh god Daniel.I am very happy to see you again.'

He stopped hugging him.

'I though you were dead.'

'I was dead,and now im back to life.'

'Wow,i can't believe its been,2 1 year...Year and a half?'

'I think a year and a half John'

John laughs.'Yeah,good one.'

' how is Lisa?'

'Oh she's been very great,and our-'

'Kids?'

'Yeah,how did you know?'

'I was watching you two from like you two had a great life.'

'Thanks,Daniel.'

'You John i have to tell you something bad.'

'What is it?'

'...Lisa and you're kids are in danger!'

John was surprised.'Wha...What?!'

'Its true big white bird is coming after them and we need to warn them!'

'Oh god,we have to get to Lisa quickly as fast.'

'I know,lets go!'

They flew off to to his hollow.

* * *

Lisa is watching her kids sleeping and smiles.

She heard a loud flaping noise and she is pinned down!

'Hello pretty bird.'Nigel whispers to her.

She was about to scream.

But Nigel covered her beak with his feet.

'Sh don't you want to wake you're kids up?'

Lisa looks at Carter and Gloria and they are still sleeping.

So Nigel grabbed the rope and tied Lisa's beak so that she won't talk.

He grabbed her and the kids,and taking them somewhere else.

* * *

John and Daniel landed at his hollow and they were too late.

'Oh god where are they?!'John's freaking out.

'Calm down.I know where we can find them.'Daniel said.

'Where?'

'Follow me.'

John followed Daniel from behind and Daniel made a evil smile.

* * *

John and Daniel landed at Luiz garage.

'LISA CARTER GLORIA!'John screaming as he saw them.

Lisa is in a cage alone.

And their kids are in a small cage together.

John rush to them.

'John its a trap!'Lisa yelled.

Cage fell on John to trap him.

They heard Nigel's evil laugh and petted Daniel's shoulder.

'Well done for bring them here Daniel.'He said.

John was very very shocked.'Daniel?Wh..Why?'

Daniel came up to him.'Because John.'

He turned his eyes upside down and reveal his red evil eyes.

'Nigel made me too.'He said in his evil voice.

* * *

**Oh is going to happened next?**

**Find out soon in the next chapter.**

**And once again.**

**Thank you Loco Vampire for the idea:)**


	8. Chapter 8:Getting Help

**Hey guys,new chapter here.**

**This story is almost done!**

**After this i will work on my new storys.**

**Loco Vampire:Yep.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Yep,it is coming!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8:Getting Help

* * *

John can not believe what he's seeing.

'Daniel...What are you?'

He is very looked at Nigel with an angry face.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU SON OF THE BITCH!?'He yelled.

'Someone's angry.'Nigel said.

'I am angry!'

'Good.'

'Why are you doing this to us and Daniel?'

He heard that voice and looks at Lisa.

'Well my dear,i want to get my revenge on those two blue macaws.'

'Blu and Jewel?'

'Yes.I want to kill them.'

'What did they ever do to you?'

'They were the ones who cut all of my feathers on that plane

.I almost died because of them.'

'Don't you dare come after them.

They have powerful friends and they can stop you.'John said.

'Oh they will fail for now,i im going to put you in a cage with you're wife.

And you're kids will be in a box while in a cage.'

He grabs the cage where Carter and Gloria is in.

He put the cage in the box and tape it.

Carter starting to cry .

Gloria hugged her brother and hold him.

Nigel looked at John in a cage.

'Now im going to put you in you're wife's cage,don't do anything stupid.'

John looked at Daniel who is holding the knife.

Nigel opened the cage and grabbed John's neck.

He put him in Lisa's cage as she hugged him.

He grab the cage where them are in and put it in the rope.

Bob watched the whole thing.

'Holy sh*t,sh*t,sh*t,sh*t,sh*t,sh*t...Crap.'He whispers.

He flew off to the window.'I got to go get help!'

* * *

'Im so glad that you and Blu have a wonderful family.'

Lara chatting with Jewel while David's chatting with Blu.

'I know Mom.'

They came to them.

'Hey you and my brother had a good talk?'

'We sure did,right Blu?'David asked.

'Yes Dad.'Blu smiles.

They heard Bob's voice.'Sh*t,sh*t,sh*t.'

He landed right next to all of them.

'Um who are yo-'Lara was cut off by him.

'Can't answer,Blu Jewel need you're help and the others fast!'

'Why?'They asked.

'John and Lisa and their kids are captured!'

'WHAT!'

'Its true sh*t been captured by white big bird with evil laugh.'

Blu and Jewel looked at each other.'Nigel!'

'Who's Nigel?'David asked.

'We will explain later.'

'Oh and they been captured by the macaw named Daniel!'

They have their beaks droped.'Daniel is alive?'

' need lots of help fast!Kets go i mean lets go!'He flew off.

'Mom Dad,we have to go.'Jewel said.

They all have a family hug.

Blu and Jewel flew off to get help.


	9. Chapter 9 of 12:Miss Me?

**Hello chapter here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9of12:Miss Me?

* * *

John's banging his head against the cage.

'John,would you please stop doing that.'Lisa trys to stop him.

'Why Lisa?Im so angry right now.'John said.

'I know but,try to think of me.'

'Okay...But what if the others can't find us here?'

Lisa came up to him and wrap her wings around him.

'They will find us John,they will.'

They heard a voice from the roof.

They looked up and see their friends.

'John Lisa,are you two okay?'Sam asked.

'Yeah were fine.'

'And you're kids?'

'They are in the box and we can't hear them.'Lisa said.

'We need to get you two and you're kids out.'Blu came down and unlocking the cage.

But Nigel came out of nowhere and grabbed his neak and push him into the wall.

'BLU!'Jewel trys to help him but Daniel grabbed her.

Nigel lean his face to Blu.'Hello,do you miss me?'

'Nigel,i though you were dead.'

'I you're going to die.'

Nigel got hit by a brick,he looked up and see's Bob who threw it.

'Take that you son of the gun!'

Jewel pushed Daniel off and throw him into the wall.

Nico and Pedro grabbed the rope and tied Nigel all around him.

But Daniel who is up,grabbed the pistol with his talons.

He flew to Blu and grabbed and put the gun in his brain.

'No body move,or he's dead.'Daniel said.

'Daniel,snap out of it!'Jewel yelled.

'Snap out of it?I trapped you're best friend in this body.'

'Why are you doing this?'Sam asked.

'Because birdy,im not going to answer you're question.'

'You can answer ours Daniel.'He had that voice.

He looked behind and see's Kevin and Ash in their ropes

Lisa is shocked.'Mom...Dad?'

'I i though you two died!'Daniel yelled.

'We were dead Daniel,but now were back with our kids.'Ash said.

'But wa...What the fu-'

Kevin and Ash use force grab(From Star Wars)Daniel was grabbed.

Their eyes turned into full blue and blasted into him.

Daniel's evil worm is now coming out of his mouth.

Its a long worm,so at came out of him and he pasted out.

They let go of him and let his body dropped into the floor.

Evil worm tries to escape,but Rafael killed it with the knife.

Blu finally opened the cage and John and Lisa hugged their parents.

They let go and ran to Daniel.

Daniel begins to open his eyes.'Gu...Guys?'

'Daniel!'They hugged him harder,and he hugs them back.

'Daniel,you're back!'Both said.

'I know,oh guys.'Daniel crys.

Blu Jewel and the others came and they all hugged and they cried of joy.

'John,we forgot about our kids!'Lisa said.

'Oh right.'John flew to the box and opened it.

Their kids flew out and hugged them.


	10. Chapter 10 of 12:Past

**New chapter here guys.**

* * *

Chapter 10 of 12:Past

* * *

John and Lisa's kids are outside playing while their talking.

'Hey um Lisa?'John asked.

'Yes?'Lisa looked at him.

'When you said um,god remember back in the club

where you said you found me before we become mates?'

She nodded.

'How did you find me?'

She got closer to him and tell a story.

* * *

(Back in Love is Always Powerful)

Lisa's stil searching her brother John who lefted a while ago.

She ran into Eva for help.

'Eva,do you know where John is?'

'Why?So that you can yell at him again to you're own brother?'She folded her wings.

'No...Please,please tell me.I i want to be with him!'

She crys in her chest.

She wraps her wings around her.'Shh shh shh,its okay.

I will tell you where he 's in a small tiny tree,you can find it.'

Lisa let go of her friend.'Thank you soo much Eva.'

And she takes off to find John.

* * *

(Present)

Lisa felt her tear running down to her cheek.

John wraped his wings around her to calm her.

'I still remember that day where we had an arguement.

And im still sorry about it.'

'I know just-'

'We were brother and sister we still are right?'

She sniffed.'Yeah.'

'Look Lisa,that day the reason i want to kiss you because i love you.

Not as a brother,but as a mate.

I wouid kill for you.I mean Blu and Jewel are slblings and mates.

Kan and Beta are same.

Mark and Kelly too.

And Nico and -'

'I know,but thats not what i about us.'

' ,do you still remember the past?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh,okay.'

'What?'

He looked at her.'What if our daughter knows that were slblings?'

Changing the subject.

'I don't know,our son loves her,and he wants her.'

' when is the others going to come?'

'Soon.'

Outside of the hollow,Gloria heard everything from her parents.

She was surpised,her brother loves her.

She loves him she is not ready to say it yet until their older.

* * *

**Hey guys,just wanted to make this chapter quickly before i see Man of Steel with my Mom.**

**So anyway,new chapter is next.**


	11. Chapter 11 of 12:Family

Chapter 11 of 12:Family

* * *

2 Days after Daniel is back to normal,John and Lisa's parents are alive,and Nigel is got catpured by general Price(not a character from COD games) and taken him to somewhere else that he won't escape.

Everything just went back to normal,and evil have disappaired.

John Lisa and their friends are in the hollow together while their kids are playing outside.

'good thing evil worm got out of you Daniel.'Ross looks at Daniel.

'I know,god i was trying at kill you guys while i was evil?'Daniel said.

They all nodded.

'Hey,its okay Daniel,we got it out of you.'Lisa said.

'Good thing i killed it.'Rafael said before he got kissed on the cheek by Eva.

'That was a good thing honey.'Eva said to him.

'So what is going to happened to us?'Sam asked.

'I know,what the f**k is going to happened to us?'Bob said in annoying tune.

'Well,we all know that a future is coming,our kids will be grown ups,our life will be hard.

And we just don't know the rest.'John said.

'Well the important is that were a family and friends.'Lisa put her wing on John's back.

'Not just friends.'Everyone stairs at Blu.'Were all a family.'

Jewel kissed his cheek.'Thats right Blu,were all a family.'

'yeah,a family.'Beta said and put his wing around Ken.

Ash and Kevin agreed too.

John held is wing out to everyone.

They all put their wings in John's wing.

He looked at Eva.

'Eva,are you with us too?'

She nodded and put her wing on their top of the wings.

'Yes.'

They all dropped their wings and they all group hugged.

* * *

Night later,everyone went back homes,all of them are now a family and they don't know what will happen in the future,like John says,the kids will grown ups,lifes will be hard.

It does not matter what wil happened next,as long as they are all familys,they have a best for each other.

* * *

**Wait everyone,there is one last chapter in this story,it is a surprise,but be sure to look out for it soon,i will say something about a sequel in the next chapter.**


	12. Last Chapter

Last Chapter

* * *

(London,somewhere)

10 Days later...

Black Macaw walks down in the hall way,he opened the door while having a phone with him.

He walks to his leader named Zod the silver Macaw,a badass killer bird.

'Sir,you received a call.'He said.

'Thank you,you may leave now.'Zod said.

He bowed at his leader and lefted the room.

He picked up the phone and answered.

'Yes General Ghost,what is it?'

He picked up the picture of his siblings.

'Yes,thats their names General Ghost,including Daniel who is alive.'

he put the picture down.

'No General,we wait until all of their kids grown up in about few years,

and then we will come for them.'

He put a big evil smiles as his red eyes heat up.

'Yes General,i believe that this Daniel one is the one that we will come for.

That motherf**ker.'

He keeps hearing the General,he evil laughs for a bit.

'Oh don't you worry about that Ghost,once in a few years,you and i will take care of those son of the bitches,and take over Rio.'

he smiles again.

'Don't worry,my apprentice will find them,but we need to wait until their kids are grown up.'

He pulls the phone closer to his beak and hearing the General saying.

'Good Zod,i liked you're idea.'General Ghost in the phone evil laughs and Zod laughs with him.

After 3 minutes.

'Oh don't you worry about that leave that to me.'

He hung pressed the white button.

His walls have turned around and show Rio and everyone else who is doing.

'Don't worry you motherf**kers,Ghost and i will come for you soon,but not now.'

He slowly evil laughs and laugh loudly for seconds,until he's couthing.

'I have god to stop doing that.'

* * *

**Well thats a story everyone,i finally finish it.**

**Well looks like i can talk about the sequel.**

**I won't make the sequel for awhile,i still need to finish my other storys,even my Land Before Time story which i haven't finish it for months.**

**So i hope you all enjoy this story,it took me awhile to finish it.**

**Thanks to my readers who read this story.**

**Loco Vampire.  
**

**Blu100-Jewel100.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk.**

**See you guys in a sequel soon in about winter or 2014...**


End file.
